Golden Snitch
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: What can happen with the events of a one-on-one game of Quidditch and the outlawed blagging? R&R?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Golden Snitch

_Where the hell is that snitch?!_

_Bugger._

I steered the broom downwards and made a quick lap there. I spotted Scorpius a few meters above me, his eyes boring into the vast space. I directed my broom skyward to tease him.

"Hey! Scorp!"

He tore his gaze from looking for the snitch to me and scowled.

"What?" He said frustration coloring his tone and consuming his face.

I averted my eyes a few meters beside his ashen face and saw the Snitch fluttering. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, nothing. Just wishing you good luck." I winked at him, flirtatiously. I head towards the snitch, leaving him taken aback by my hidden deceitfulness.

I was less than a foot away from the snitch when I heard him shout,

"No, you won't!"

I laughed. "Yes, I will!"

I felt a gust of wind beside me and saw a windswept Scorpius.

"Ho-How?" I stuttered, openly gaped at him and unconsciously slowing down.

_Fuck._

_How the hell is he so fast?_

_Curse him._

He smirked at my momentary daze and sped up, overtaking me.

"Curse you, Malfoy!"

"Love you too, Potter!"

I grumbled and accelerated my pace. We lost track of the snitch again and began the customary routine:

Finding.

I spotted the twinkling ball and saw it hovering by the Slytherin stands. I headed towards it, oblivious to the other contender I had. When I was near enough, I stretched my arm and felt the flutter of wings caress my fingertips. I edged a tad forward on my broom and clasped my hand around the gold globe.

I raised my hand, which clutched the snitch, in triumph. I looked at Scorpius and smirked at him. All he had on his face was a glum look. Probably because of a _girl _beating him in finding the snitch and a _younger_ one at that.

I zoomed towards the broom shed to replace my broom. I didn't notice Scorpius following me and in mind with very treacherous plans. My broom continued its slow place as I had directed it. Scorpius had found it very easy to keep up.

When I was only a mere 2 meters above the ground, I felt something heavy tumbling on me. I shrieked and simultaneously fell of my Firebolt and unexpectedly landed on a cushion-like object instead of the grassy ground.

"Uhh…" The _cushion _groaned.

_Oh._

_The "cushion" was Scorpius._

I quickly got off his body so that he wouldn't have any problems concerning his airways. I had so many questions to ask him because of the rather daring incident. But I set aside the questioning side of mine and replaced it with the concerned one. I tentatively crawled over him, my long hair falling at the sides of his face and at the same time trapping us both in semi-darkness.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hovering above him.

"Kind of," he said, grumbling.

I only realized then, how suggestive our position was. With my hands on either side of his chest, my right leg in between his own and his face inches way from mine. I completely removed my body away from its current position. I felt warmth climbing its way to my cheeks and bowed down, kneeling beside him.

"So… what with the stunt?" I said quietly, still mortified about _the awkward pose._

He had lifted from his laying position to a stance akin to mine.

"Erm…" He trailed off.

"It was… was… Fuck. I can't do this."

I took a deep breath and said,

"What were you planning?"

"Kissing… you…"

I sat there, dazed for a moment.

"What? … Kiss…" I gulped, my mouth suddenly dry, "me?"

He nodded.

"Wh- Why?" I stuttered.

"I like you," he whispered faintly, bowing his head.

"You're bluffing."

He raised his head at my statement.

"If I were bluffing, would I do this?" His eyes had a mischievous gleam to them.

"Wha-," I wasn't able to finish my query when he pounced on me like a feral animal.

He tackled me on the field, down to the ground and kissed me whilst supporting his weight on his arms.

_Oh fuck._

_This is so good._

I responded and I remembered these tingly feelings that were rekindled from third year.

He let go too soon and I was still flabbergasted.

"Wow."

He grinned wolfishly.

"Now, am I bluffing?"

"Hmm? What?" I asked, confused.

He laughed at the way I could easily influenced by a kiss. I scowled and pulled at his tie saying,

"Just kiss me, Malfoy."

He chuckled once more before swooping down to catch my lips.

"My pleasure," he mumbled against my mouth.

* * *

A/N: I'm procrastinating again! I am supposed to be writing or continuing the Safety in His Arms fic but I decided to post this one. Haha. Don't worry. I will do the multi chap. Just wait. Review, my lovely readers!


End file.
